


A Different Date

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP Diversity Prompts of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati is different from his other dates; she's much more forward about "dessert."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP_Diversity Prompts of Color Fest.

Parvati was different than the other girls I've been with, and that's a good thing. I've had three girlfriends before Parvati, although girlfriend isn't the right word. Let's just say I had multiple dates with others before Parvati. I acted like a gentleman with them. The subject of sex didn't come up with Ginny until our third date, and the first time we made love, it was awkward. With Luna, it was strange, although satisfying. However, I wasn't used to the idea of a woman riding me as the primary position, so that relationship didn't last long. 

Don't get me started on Hermione. She broke up with Ron after the war ended, although I questioned whether their relationship actually started. We never brought up the topic of sex, because I think we both saw each other as siblings. I still love her, but in a sibling-sort of way. That one date was very awkward and we both promised never to mention it again.

Parvati, on the other hand, was different. Lavender set me up with her after rumors spread that _The Daily Prophet_ was going to run an advertisement for the "future Mrs. Potter." Parvati and I weren't close during school, but to spare myself the embarrassment of tons of witches fawning over me, I agreed to go on the date.

It was nice and we talked and talked and talked. The longer our date went, the more at ease I felt with her. Since it was our first date, I didn't feel comfortable talking about sex. Maybe if we had future dates, then I would gauge her interest. But maybe I should have paid more attention to her hints during the date.

As we waited for our food, I felt her foot run up my leg. I looked at her curiously, and she winked at me. I didn't know what she was up to, so I ignored it for now. When the waiter brought the check, I reached for the check. As I did so, I felt her hand on top of mine. She quickly withdrew it, but once again, she winked at me.

When we left the restaurant, she took my hand and we started strolling down the street hand-in-hand. So far, she didn't show any signs of wanting to Apparate home. I was about to suggest a walk in the park, when she pulled me into an alley. Before I could say anything, she pushed me up against the wall and started snogging me furiously.

In my dates with the other girls, we had never gotten this far this quickly. Even when I slept with Luna on the second date, we waited until we were at my flat. Not Parvati. She didn't want to wait. She pulled on my clothing as she continued kissing me.

Parvati reached for my belt buckle, but I stopped her. "Not here. Let's go someplace more private."

She had a wicked grin. "I thought you would never ask."

We had barely reached her flat when she practically pushed me inside and slammed the door behind her. She lowered the straps on her dress and allowed it to drop to the floor. "Now, Harry, I think it's time for dessert."

I, being the gentleman, couldn't argue with her wants and desires. I eagerly picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, where we enjoyed our dessert all night long.

I couldn't wait for my next dinner date with Parvati.


End file.
